Take It Out On Me
by hfward1221
Summary: Isabella had her life turned upside down in one night. She's attacked outside of her favorite concert and coincidentally saved by her favorite band member. The events that transpired after that night could only be described as a dream. A sick, twisted, and beautiful dream. Tyler Hubbard/OC Florida Georgia Line
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've been writing this story for my sister for a while now and because of the extreme lack of Florida Georgia Line stories on this site, I thought I would type it up and post it! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_That Fire Ball Whiskey whispers temptation in my ear_

* * *

"Baby you a song, you make me want to roll my windows down and cruise!" I belted out the lyrics at the highest possible pitch along with the other ten thousand or so screaming girls. I was in the pit, pressed against the railing in a very uncomfortable position but hell I didn't care, I could practically rape Tyler I was so close. Two months of work _very _well spent in my book! I reached out my hand, practically having heart palpitations as he grasped my hand just for a moment before pulling away, but it was all I needed, skin against skin, even if it's only a brush of contact. I swear to you right now under everything left in me that I could smell the cologne that Tyler had put on before coming on stage, mixing with the smell of sweat and whiskey, it was surprisingly pleasant.

"Thank you all so much for coming out, we love you" Tyler spoke into the microphone, taking in gulps of air with every breath, I watched the rise and fall of his bare chest, the stage lights making the sweat glisten of his toned body. He had shed his shirt during 'Round Here' and trust me, no one was complaining. He swept some of his long wet hazel tresses out of his face, it staying slicked back against his head with moisture. With one last scream from the fans they exited the stage, leaving thousands of frantic girls – and the occasional guy – screaming for an encore, but I knew they wouldn't be back on stage. They had a show in Brooklyn tomorrow morning, which meant long hours on their bus, trying to catch as much sleep as possible before getting up and doing it all over. They were honestly some of the most amazing people I'd ever met, well I hadn't exactly _met_ them yet but I was determined to do so soon. I grabbed my cheetah print bag and pulled it over my shoulder, pulling my coat on as carefully as I could without knocking the shit out of people. I maneuvered my way down the aisle, around all the crazy fan-girls as they stayed for the rest of the band, who had come out on stage to do a few sets to close off the night. I only came to these things to hear Tyler and Brian – mostly Tyler – so I had no urge to stay and watch, nothing against the band they're fantastic musicians but I was just too into Tyler to care about anything else. Healthy right? My high heeled boot made an awful clicking sound as I made my way out the corridor and towards the large glass front doors, smiling at the lonely security guard who waved at me, bidding me a 'Good night'. I glared at the frost that seeped across the doors, already being able to feel the cold setting into my bones and I was still inside. I had always hated the cold, ever since I was a little girl. I enjoyed the warm summer days when I could lay out under the sun, on the hood of my dad's old mustang and try to get a little color into my smooth pale skin, even though it never worked, I was destined to be a living breathing embodiment of Casper.

I reluctantly peeled open the large glass door, wrapping my arms around myself as I walked out, I had been correct, it was cold as fuck out here. I watched my breath come out like smoke and curl around the wind; my steps were fast paced as I made my way through the sea of cars, walking as quickly as you could in high heeled cowboy boots. I let out a slight breath of relief as I finally spotted my old beat up silver Toyota, instantly knowing it was mine by the faded red bumper sticker on the back that said, '**Country girls do it better'. **The relief died as I noticed the flat rear tire it was currently sporting, I glared at it, hoping it would somehow fix itself and I could leave before the thousands of other people came pouring out of the coliseum.

"A girl can hope right?" I muttered to myself, giving the tire a swift kick, which since I was in boots the only thing it managed to do was scuff the front of my shoe and make my toes hurt. "Shit" I mumbled, trying to balance myself on one foot and rub my toes through my boot at the same time. I guessed that the encore was still happening, if you went by the lack of the thousands of people in the parking lot. It was like a ghost town, and was honestly freaking me the hell out. I contemplated calling my best friend Jenny to get a ride home, but she had work in about _six hours_ according to the florescent white numbers on my phone.

When gloved hand clamped itself over my mouth, a firm body being pressed against my back, I realized that I had made a very large mistake in not calling Jenny, hell I had made a huge ass mistake by not just getting in my car to figure this out. No, instead I stood outside in the cold like the dumbass I was and now look!

I bit down as hard as I could on the mystery attackers hand, giving me long enough to let out a blood curling screech as he pulled his hand away just for a moment, a moment was all I needed. The scream echoed around the parking lot, scaring a flock of ravens from their perch in a nearby tree. The large black birds took flight, looking like giant oil stains against the night sky as they soared through the air.

I heard the slight _whoosh_ in the air before I felt the blow, pain exploding in the back of my head as I dropped to my knees. My vision blurred on the sides, the large automobile in front of me seemed to become two before becoming one again. The hit obviously didn't do as intended because I felt his steps behind me once more and I flung around, getting my first glimpse at my attacker. He had a strong build – obviously male – muscular arms and a lean waist, his face was covered completely by a black ski mask. _"How fucking original, what is this a Hallmark movie_?" The thought sort of caught me of guard, I mean shouldn't I be panicking, my life flashing before my eyes?

He went to take a step forward, when all I saw was a streak of black and brown from the corner of my eye and suddenly he was on the ground next to me, knocked out and a little bit of blood pooling around the underside of his head. I took one glance at my savior and I think my heart stopped beating.

Did something ever happen to you so crazy and unbelievable that your mind refuses to accept it as reality and automatically you assume you've gone off the deep end? Well that's what happened as I stared up into the oceanic hues of the man that had saved me, the man I looked up to – literally –

His name?

Tyler Hubbard.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1, what did everyone think? Good? Bad? Let me know :)**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So I received a review and then continued to PM with a lady that I guess works with the admins of fanfiction and apparently I am breaking a bunch of guidelines and rules by writing about real people. BS right? LOL well I was told to move the story to a more appropriate site such as WattPad. Well I Did! My username is (DefiantHeart) and as a sorry for the inconvenience I will be posting chapter 2 there as well, sorry again and I hope you will continue to follow this story there! :)**


End file.
